You, Me, And The Space Between
by TheFanFicWoman
Summary: "You love her, don't you?" One-shot


**Author's Notes: I do not own Love Live! School Idol Project!**

* * *

 **You, Me, And The Space Between**

* * *

I-I just adore you, I have a lot of reasons why. You're beautiful, intelligent, reliable, mature, I could go on forever, but did you notice that those are all the opposites of me?

I'm not beautiful, nor intelligent, heck, I'll be the last one you'll come to for advice, and mature? Are you kidding me?

There are almost zero similarities about us, but... But I still, love you. I know already, you love her, don't you? I at least want you to know the feelings I have for you, then maybe, maybe I might even get a chance.

No, no, I can't.

I can't tell you.

I've been wanting to, but I just can't, because, if I do, you might drift even further away from me, and I don't want that, I don't think anyone does. I can't live like this anymore, I can't live without you.

You stare off to the distance, the distance between you and her. Her beautiful ocean-blue hair, waving with the wind, her golden eyes, sparkling from the Sunlight's ray, her perfect posture, maintaining itself. You wonder, you wonder how it'll feel like to be in her grasp, to snuggle with her whenever you wanted to, to... To kiss her. Those stuff would probably go as far as your fantasies, always and will only be in your mind.

It's raining, taking your umbrella out of the bin, you hear a person click their tongue,

"Tch, I guess someone must've stolen my umbrella."

You turn around to see Eli, taking her bag to cover herself from the rain, while Umi waits for you on the doorway.

You thought of an idea to get them to walk together. "Oh, shoot, I-I gotta run, my parents are going to kill me."

You swiftly ran out of their sight, Umi's last words being "Ho-Honoka?!"

From a distance, you see them talking to each other, and then moments later, walking, under the same umbrella.

"H-How was your walk?" You stare off to the sky, emphasize the clouds, moving 25 to 35 knots approximately.

"You won't understand, you won't." She points her nose the opposite direction, hinting you to stop talking about it, but you don't.

"I...I'm sorry, you see, I'm quite lost? I don't know what I did wro-" You were cut off once you saw her golden eyes, glaring at you.

"I-I don't know what's happening, but I'm sorry, I'm sorry for what I did wrong." You see her turn her head back, "Why can't you just listen to me for once? You always, always betray my expectations."

Your eyes widen, "Yo-You think I don't listen to you? No, Umi, I've BEEN listening to you, I-I've been carrying all these shards for 8 years, 8 years! Do you realize how long that is?! I've been by your side, watching you live up to be a the person you are now. How about me? I've been here, always relying on you, I guess you don't want that, do you? I'll stop, I'm sorry, Umi, I can't take this anymore." Tears began streaming down your face, you thought, why? Why did you say that? Why did you scream at her? Why did you let out your anger at her? She did nothing wrong, did she?

You hated it, you hated it that you loved her, it hurts, it hurts you every time you see her having fun with someone else, but when it comes to you, she screams, she glares, she ignores, she insults, she HURTS you. So, why? Why did you love her? That question remains unanswered. "U-Umi, I didn't mean it, I-I'm sorr-"

 ***SLAP***

"NO, I-I-I can't take this anymore either, I-I don't know WHY I even became friends with you, WHY I even stuck up with you for my whole high school yea-"

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP?" You spat back.

Soon, her tears began streaming down, too.

"WHY, WHY didn't you stop, Umi?! Isn't it that easy?! You could've just told me to 'Go away', and I wouldn't be even talking to you. So, why? Why didn't you stop being my friend? Umi?" Once she realized what you had just said, she covered her mouth, her eyes widen in fear.

"I...I'm so, sorry., I-I promise, I'll stay out of your way." You ran out of the roof. Cupping your stinging cheek.

 **To: Sonoda Umi**

 **From: Kousaka Honoka**

 **For 8 years, I loved you. But, I couldn't get myself to say it, I knew that you loved her, I'm sorry.**

Tears fell down from the ocean named. It's too late to say it. It's too late to apologize.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Thank you for reading this one-shot!**


End file.
